Cloud Nine
by 13slasher13
Summary: An Altaria loves her trainer to much, and wants to be his mate. Will she be succesful? Will secrets tear her apart from her 'family' when she learns about her 'mother' and her trainer?  HUMANXPOKEMON  Don't read if you don't like!


**Warning: **This story is suggested for viewers of 18 as it contains action between a Male Human and Female Altaria, be warned that continuing past this point you are on your own and that scar may be implanted upon you...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon or claim to own it. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo...

**Summary: **An Altaria loves her trainer to much, and wants to be his mate. Will she be succesful? Will secrets tear her apart from her 'family'? HUMANXPOKEMON

I ain't to good at summaries... though i think i'm getting slightly better... nah... X3

This is another story that I've written a while back, and haven't actually touched it in a while with me having troubles writing... so I thought maybe I'll post it here to give me some sort of kick in the back to make me write it, hopefully... I really look back at it and it's so... well it seems so different to how I write now... and the fact that I have trouble writing Pokemon and human relationships...

So with that out of the way, I hope youse enjoy the read and reviews and such will be apreciated...

* * *

Cloud Nine

The dawn of a victory was what Daniel felt, after beating a trainer who dared challenged his team on the outskirts of Floaroma Town. He was wearing his lucky red t-shirt, along with a pair of black pants that flared at the ends. It was by mere skills that he one, having a team that would most probably do anything for him.

He only had two 'friends' on him, but three all up. He had a Luxray he called Lola, finding her in a cave caring for a little injured Eevee and a more severely injured Swablu. He took all three of them in as he had to help the poor creatures, leaving them there would feel wrong after seeing the pleading look in Lola's eyes at the time. Now he had more responsibility and a more thrilling life than he did before.

At the time he didn't think the Swablu was going to make it, but after taking care of it by hand, she managed. Before Daniel knew it, she evolved into an Altaria and grew to liking him, though, all of them did, and they were his to keep as he would train them like a trainer would.

He felt warm were he sat, basking in the cool breeze of this exciting morning. The sun was covered by thick clouds but still managed to light up the sky and provide some warmth throughout the earth. Daniel was lying on his back with his arms behind his head, breathing steadily as he rested for a bit after having his midday walk and a surprising battle.

Even if it was cold, he wouldn't need to worry about it as he had a big fluffy cloud lying on his legs. The Altaria stared lovingly in his eyes, wanting him but knowing she can't as he is a human, and he most likely wouldn't allow her to mate with him. She was thinking of him as a mate, wanting him so bad. She had the confidence to ask him, but every time she had the chance, Lola or Light would barge in unexpected.

The blue bird laid her head on his chest, her two cloud-like wings acting like a blanket for him as they wrapped around his body. He began hugging her as a gesture of good will, but she took it as more of an 'I love you' gesture. He held his hands around her neck, scratching at the back of her neck just below the two long blue feathers that formed behind her head.

Unlucky for Aria that Lola walked up to them, licking his peachy toned face with her rough tongue, panting heavily as she did. She had just been running around the grassy field they laid on, to release some of her energy but also was useful to gain more speed, seeing she was a feisty Luxray.

Daniel let go of Aria, sitting up and placing his right hand on Aria's neck. Lola rubbed up against him, providing him with support so he didn't fall back when he began scratching the overgrown black and blue feline behind her mane.

Aria for one was jealous of Lola as Daniel seemed to be more attached to her, always seeing Daniel around her and sleeping with her a lot these past few weeks. One thing she didn't know was that Daniel has already mated with Lola, and in more than one occasion. Aria was clueless about what they had, both Lola and Daniel keeping it secret from Light and Aria.

Daniel's stomach grumbled loudly, Aria felt it and Lola could hear it. "We better get home, Light's probably hungry... along as you two as well I presume..." he smiled. Aria lifted herself from Daniel, landing on her two feet. Lola nodded giving him a lick on his hand.

"Okay lets head off then," he mentioned, grabbing his bag that he left on the grass next to him and tossing one of its straps over his shoulder. The trio set off to their home in Floaroma Town to eat.

* * *

His third member of his team was an energetic Eevee, and quite filled up with potential. His name was Light, choosing the name on his own when Daniel was giving them all names.

"Okay, calm... calm down," Daniel managed, picking up the Eevee that had jumped up at him when he entered the door, surprising him when he closed the door behind him, making him fall to the floor. He didn't collide with it as his trusty dragon saved him from collision by using her wing as a cushion.

She was always following him, hoping for a chance to get him alone long enough to act on her impulses and love for him. Daniel got up, still holding the brown furred Eevee, his tail wagging in the air as he stood a little over five foot one. He placed him on the floor with care and began to make his way to the kitchen, his team following him with eagerness and hunger.

He opened his fridge, looking for what they could eat. He found some leftover pizza from two days ago, knowing that this was Aria's and Light's favourite food, though Lola preferred meatier foods. He didn't have any meat for today, so for the time being he pulled out a plate, placing the five slices on the white porcelain, and inserting it in the microwave. He opened a cardboard door, finding a packet of biscuits. He pulled out a porcelain bowl, placing it on the black bench top and pouring the biscuits in the bowl.

Aria watched him carefully, along with Light nipping at her white puffed wings. She started to smell the aroma of the supreme pizza fill her nostrils, Light himself calmed down, sitting on his haunches beside Aria, waiting to be fed along with Aria and Lola.

"Here Lola, I don't have any meat so you're going to have to wait till tomorrow when I go shopping," he explained, leaning closer to her left ear, "but I'll let you have my meat tonight," he whispered, placing the bowl of biscuits on the tiled floor, returning her a smile.

The Luxray smiled, "Lux," she emitted, digging into her lunch for the day, becoming a little impatient, know that she was going to get a treat tonight that she loved ever so much. At the same time, Aria saw what happened, though she wondered what he said to her. She snapped out of it when she heard the microwave 'ding'.

Daniel grabbed two more plates, placing them on the bench. He opened the microwave, grabbing the hot plate of pizza, the smell now stronger and more appealing to both the lovers of pizza. He placed one piece on one and two on the other, knowing that Light didn't eat a lot. He placed both the plates on the ground, one near Light and the other near Aria.

He watched as all of his 'friends' were eating, and watching them made him feel like he was missing out. He took one of the two slices and began eating himself.

He watched Aria eat, seeing she was slower in eating, usually scoffing down her favourite food without taking a breather. After he ate his piece, he crouched down to Aria's level, catching her off guard. "What's wrong girl?" He asked, placing his hand on her white cheek.

Of course there was something wrong with her, she wanted him but she was scared on how he might react, and if he would even take her as a mate. Even her confidence managed to weave itself, making her become fearful on how he might react. She was confident but she didn't want the others around, if she got him alone she would express herself to him. It was impossible to get him alone as he always took Lola with him.

She smiled, the dimples of the side of her beaks making it obvious, returning to eating at her slow pace. He looked at Lola, to see she had finished her bowl of food, removing herself out of the kitchen.

Daniel stood back up, going to grab his last slice of pizza. He was surprised to see his pizza being eaten by his Eevee. He just smiled, "you getting an appetite Light?" he teased to the Eevee who must have jumped up onto the bench to fill his stomach.

The Eevee looked at him apologetically, backing away from the half-eaten slice. "Vee... vee..." he apologised, pushing the plate closer to Daniel with his nose.

He rubbed his hand on the Eevee's head, "you can have it."

Light let out a terse "vee," resuming eating the already half eaten slice.

He went to walk out of the room to talk to Lola for a second, hoping she could shed some light on what is wrong with Aria, or to even find out for him. "Tar... Alta," he heard Aria say, holding the plate with a slice of her pizza, offering him her slice from the greedy Eevee.

He smiled, thinking he may have figured out what was wrong with her and what was in her mind. She hadn't offered him something before, especially her favourite food. He smiled, "you can eat it Aria, you may need it," he laughed. He assumed that she liked him, and thus was thinking of what she would be like, only because his Luxray had showed him what it's like to mate with a Pokémon, well a Luxray anyway. He didn't want to rush to any conclusions as he may be wrong, so he decided to see if Lola could find out if she did have feelings for him like she did.

Aria tilted her head, wondering why he laughed at her, did she do something stupid. After he left the kitchen, Aria looked at Light, who was licking his paws as he had finished his meal. She placed the plate on the floor, "What did you do that for?" Aria stated in her Pokémon speech.

"Do what?" Light replied, a tad confused on what she was talking about.

"Eat his food!"

Light glanced at her, his ears perking up, having a sudden realisation that she likes him. "Hehehee... You like him don't you," he chuckled, jumping down from the bench top and onto the tiled floor.

She went wide-eye, blushing at what he said, "No..."

"Yes you do," he teased.

"No... I don't," she said, becoming a little angered with his teasing.

"Aria likes a human," the Eevee teased again, but being tackled and pin downed by Aria. She held his body with her weight, licking him on his face as torture. "If you bite me again, I'll yelp... and you know what happened last time," Light grinned, thinking he had the upper hand. Last time she bit him was because he was being annoying, and so her punishment was to sleep in her ball for the night, and of course, she hated that.

She glared down at him, "I'm not going to bite you..." she now mocked, licking around his face.

"No... I already have a mate..." she heard him plea, stopping her own little fun. Light thought she was going to mate with him but she was only going to lick him until he was saturated.

She looked at him fondly, curious to know who she was, though she had a wild guess to who it was. "It's Stella, isn't it," she guessed, knowing she was right when she saw him blush. He had fallen for the Eevee female that lived a few houses down, and to Aria it was no surprise as she was always watching Light act differently around her.

"You sly dog," Aria mocked, now having something against him and of course, the upper hand. She didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable, but she did wonder why he would think of her mating with him. "What makes you think that I was going to mate with you?" Aria asked curiously.

"Well... you talk in your sleep..."

* * *

Lola was lying on her stomach, curled up on her trainer's bed. She had filled herself and now had more to look forward to for tonight. She was thinking of feeling his hard stiff cock in her wet and warm walls.

Daniel walked into his room, surprising Lola a bit. She thought he said tonight. Lola didn't care when he gave it to her as she loved him and he loved her equally. She wagged her four sided star-tipped tail quite rapidly out of her desire to mate with him.

Daniel sat on the side of his bed; Lola rolled next to him and rubbed her head against his side, letting out a semi-toned "Lux."

Daniel scratched at the bottom of her muzzle, moving his fingers through her thick fur. "Lola... I've been thinking if you could find out if Aria has feelings for me, unless you know why she's acting odd..." Daniel just got a curious look from his Luxray.

Daniel would have felt embarrassed asking such a question, especially thinking of asking his own Pokémon, but Lola made a move on him and made him happier than he has ever been, giving him something he hadn't had. This got rid of most hesitation he would normally show towards someone, and with how much Lola loved him, it was just a mere question.

Lola gave a nod to him, knowing she had been acting odd. Knowing her daughter was more energetic and playful, but lately, had been secluding herself from him whenever Lola was around Daniel. She hadn't been speaking to Aria or Light, being preoccupied by Daniel and her cravings and desires for him.

The Luxray had found the two near a clearing in the forest, where the Swablu was stuck in a bear trap. Her wings were caught in the trap, along with one of her feet. She was losing a fair amount of blood, and Light was trying to remove her off the trap but was causing more damage to Aria.

She stumbled upon them, hearing them from afar. She happily helped the little Eevee and young Swablu and let them stay with her, but she did fear for the Swablu's safety as she was getting worse day by day. Luck was on her side when a human stumbled upon her, Daniel, though she growled to warn him off but he didn't seem all that bad when he managed to help the Swablu out.

If it was true that Aria did have feelings towards him, then she knew that she had to steer Aria in the right direction. Lola knew he was their trainer, and so had an obligation to him. She knew that she wasn't going to be the one to enjoy him alone, knowing that he would probably catch a Pokémon in the future who would like him, or in this case one of his members loving him as well. She would happily step aside for Aria if she were in love with him as she knew he would still love her affectionately.

She let out a rare "mewl" noise she would do to plead for something or to get something she wanted. He knew she wanted to mate, seeing desire cloud her eyes. He leaned towards her nose, giving her a peck as a tease. She rose her body up, walking behind him as he sat on the beds side. She placed her front paws on his shoulders, pushing him back using her weight.

He was now lying on his back, sinking into the blanket as Lola's paws were on his shoulders, her weight making him sink in further. She gave him some licks on the face, nuzzling him as well.

"HEEELLPPPPPP...!"

Lola's ears twitched, hearing Light call for help. Lola jumped off the bed, making her way to the kitchen in haste. Daniel heard him as well, though it was a long "Vee" to him as he didn't understand them. He didn't react as he knew that Lola could handle it. He lay on the mattress, contemplating about Lola, and now also thinking about Aria if she were and had love and feelings for him.

When Lola got to the kitchen, she saw that Aria was biting Light's front left paw, and quite hard as the Altaria was still on top of the squirming Eevee. "Hey! Leave him alone!" Lola exclaimed, though just to be ignored by the tearful Aria. Lola hadn't seen her cry, curious and wondering what was making her do this. She thought Light had done something but it was too soon to point fingers, even though clearly she was hurting him.

With all the complaining of Light, Daniel had stepped into the kitchen, seeing Aria's beak on his paw, though he didn't see that she was in tears. Taking no time to react, he grabbed her ball from the display cabinet. He pointed the ball at her, clicking the white button that started the little contraption.

Within a few seconds she was gone, trapped within the red and white ball. Daniel held the ball in his hand, looking at it and having mixed thoughts about her now. "Aria… what's wrong with you…" he muttered, staring at her ball and thinking what was going on with her.

Lola was licking at Lights paw, the mark of it being grazed quite visible as blood seeped out from a cut in his flesh from Aria's sharp beak. "What did you do to her?" Lola said, calming Light down as her licks reduced the pain and cleaned his wound.

The scared Eevee just looked at her, "I didn't say anything..." he replied, knowing that he was clearly lying.

Daniel placed the captured Altaria on the bench, making his way to Light. He looked at the Eevee's paw, seeing that it was clearly grazed. "You okay..." he said, picking Light up and cradling him in his arms, "it'll be alright." He walked out of the kitchen and into his room with Light. Lola stayed in the kitchen, leaping onto the bench, next to the pokéball that Aria was in.

She nudged her nose on the button, a red beam emitting from it. Aria emerged from the red light once it disappeared. She looked around, seeing that Lola was on the bench and Light wasn't there, her posture dropping miserably when she realised what had happened.

"Sweetie, what's wrong...?" Lola asked, jumping from the bench to the floor, making herself next to her.

Aria was still tearing, but she had settled down a bit, "it's silly ma," Aria replied, wiping her tears away from her eyes with her swab like wings.

They had no connection or relations, but Aria and Light looked up to Lola like a mother, especially Light. Lola treated them like her own, seeing she was incapable of having her own for some apparent reason. It hurt her to be unable to hold a litter, so she 'adopted' those two and cared for them as she would her own, though, with the aid of a human.

"Then what did Light do?"

"He didn't do anything..." Aria claimed as she placed her head on Lola's back.

Lola sat on her haunches, giving her a lick across her cheek, "then why were you biting him?"

She let out a sigh, lifting her head back up, "you promise you won't be mad at me..." Lola nodded, tilting her head to the side. "Well... I like Daniel... and Light said he would never want me..." she said, beginning to cry.

Aria placed her head on the tiled floor, "Why would I be mad at you? Light most likely." She said, giving Aria a smile. Aria looked up at her and blinked a few times, happy that her 'mother wasn't mad at her. "If you love him, why don't you express yourself to him," Lola stated, nudging her on the side with her body in a teasing manner.

The Altaria blinked a few times, "I never get a chance to... I want to, but I want to do it without having interference."

Lola thought for a second, an idea shining in her head, "I tell you what, why don't you tonight, I'll keep Light distracted." Lola didn't like to see her like this, and she would happily give her the chance to feel love like she had. Though, in the back of Lola's mind, she was contemplating whether this was a smart idea. She didn't want to lose her only adopted daughter, fearing that she might not like the idea of herself mating with Daniel as Aria did as well. It was a chance she had to take to see her happy.

Aria looked at her, blinking, "but what if he doesn't want me...?"

Lola gave her a smile, knowing to well that he wouldn't turn her down. "You'll never know if you don't try." She knew this brighten Aria, seeing her smile and a gleam in her eyes.

"Do you think he will let me...?" Aria muttered dreamily, beginning to fantasized about her trainer in ways she would hope happen to her.

"Mother knows best, and seeing if you make your point clear, he'll probably warm up to you," she told Aria. Lola knew that he would allow her, though, she didn't want Aria to know she had already mated with him on several occasion.

* * *

It was now night, just passed the course of dinner for Daniel and his Pokémon. He had just finished cleaning the dishes and had packed them away. After doing so, he made his way to his room, Lola and Light following him.

Aria was already in the room before any of them, thinking if she should attempt to do this. Yes, she did love him, but it was what she wanted. Though she knew if he allowed her, then it was what he wanted as well. It was hard for Aria to really ponder at ideas of her decision to mate with him, because all she could think of is feeling his warmth inside of her.

Lola took her queue, "Light, come here, I need to speak with you!" Lola demanded. This was basically an excuse to let Aria have her 'free time,' but also that he was in trouble for telling her that Daniel wouldn't like her, but she couldn't help but think that was her own fault. Lola had already spoken to Daniel about Aria, clearing up that she did like him, though she left him in the dark about what Aria had planned for him if she were to go through with it.

Light glanced at Lola, "what did I do?" The Eevee said in an innocent voice, having no idea what he did.

Daniel stepped into his room, sitting on the side of his bed, kicking off his shoes. He didn't notice that Aria was on his bed until he was lying on his back, his arms spread out and his legs dangling from the beds side.

She was looking at him with love, feeling that this might be the time, both Lola and Light weren't there so maybe it was now. He reached out his hand, beginning to stroke her back as she was lying next to him. She reacted to that, rubbing her head against his hand as he stroked up, aiming for his face, giving him a lick on his lips. Daniel for one part was now curious, but he didn't have a chance to think or get a chance as he felt Aria's beak touched his lips.

Aria attempted to express herself with no delay, and it seemed to be working. Daniel didn't push her away; he actually wrapped his arms around her and allowed her tongue to enter his mouth. Aria felt shivers down her spine when she felt him hug her and allow her to do this.

Daniel for one part was more interested, feeling Aria tongue slither around his mouth as he held the passionate kiss. Her slippery wet tongue was different to Lola's entirely. Aria's was tube-like and much more furious then Lola's. Daniel liked the difference but he was more focused on what she felt like, knowing that Lola was much more of a wild cat in mating, well that's how Daniel thought she was…

She removed her head from his, strings of saliva attached to both of them. "You want to mate with me," he muttered, a smile slowly appearing on his face. She let out a chirp, realising that he was going to mate with her, and that he got it right of the bat. She blushed when she felt his member poke her stomach.

He was becoming aroused by her, though they both were in a matter of speaking. Both of them were thinking about each other. Daniel pushed Aria to the side, beginning to undo his pants. Aria felt flustered, knowing she was going to get what she desired.

He pulled them down and took them off, followed by his shirt, throwing them both off the bed and to the floor. She was feeling more ruttish as she wanted his flesh within her. Her vulva began twitching when she saw his flesh throb when he took his boxers off.

She drooled at seeing what she wanted; standing tall and feeling her body shiver. She didn't exactly know what to do next, but she would do what her instincts told her to do.

Daniel was sitting up, leaning against the bedpost. Aria positioned herself with her head onto the bed, her rear in the air, exposing her wet vulva. She turned her head towards him, seeing that he was slowly making himself towards her, crawling on his hands and knees.

Daniel placed his hand on her slit, trailing around it with one of his fingers. He was getting some moans of pleasure from his Pokémon, which was only making him more aroused. He knew what to do as Lola taught him some tricks. He was testing to see what Aria liked most and when his finger nicked her bulb, she arched her back and leaked some of her juices on his hand.

Daniel for one liked Lola's taste and now he had a chance to try Aria's. He licked his hand, tasting a subtle sweet but strong salty flavour. It didn't exactly appeal to his palette. He glanced at Aria, looking into her eyes and seeing that she wanted him badly, even hearing her whimper as her eyes met his.

He decided not to delay her any longer, but he would have preferred a little foreplay. Daniel held that for a second, knowing that this wouldn't be his last with her and that foreplay may be left out as she just wanted him for now. He crawled on her back, his hips near her opening. The warmth he was feeling by just his tip made him leak some pre. He used one of his arms as a guide for him to enter her, his other hand lying on her forehead.

He slowly entered her, his tip separating her folds. He removed his hand, pushing forward his hips, sending his member further into her depths. Aria cooed with no delay, her wings flapping a few times before stopping and settling flat on each side of her. She was quite lubricated as she was crazing over him since she talked with Lola.

She bent her neck towards him, giving him a lick on his face. "Tar...!" she exclaimed in pleasure, though was still trying to keep as quite as she could as he mated with her.

His thrust were slow to begin with, but now were a somewhat fast paced. He elicited some pre into her depths at feeling Aria tight and warm walls caress his member at every thrust.

She loved the feeling off his pole plunge in and out of her; the feeling of his pre splurging her walls as her muscle worked on his. She couldn't be any happier with him, but she did feel that something was left out. She couldn't put her wings on it; something wasn't right about this whole situation. To her it seemed so easy to convince him that she liked him.

"Aria... I'm..." Daniel managed under his heavy breathing. Daniel wrapped his arms around Aria's stomach, let out some more moans as he gave her a few more hard thrust, pulling out of her and pushing in as hard and fast as he could, each one becoming more pleasurable for both.

Aria added to the thrust by pushing herself back as he went in, adding an even more powerful sensation between the two. Daniel hugged her tightly as he reached his climax, hilting her as Aria reached hers at the same time.

Streams of Daniel's sticky sperm shot into Aria's depth in short rhythms, his throbbing and moaning slowly ceasing as he began to feel his orgasm drown in happiness from his lover. She released her juices, coating his member with each spasm of her own walls, massaging him for his seed, even though it was quite useless for her, but the sensation of feeling it was making her blissful.

A few minutes passed and Daniel was lying on his back now, staring at Aria as she lay on top of him, her head resting on his chest with the rest of her body on his laps. He had his arms around her, her wings in a similar manner around him, both of them enjoying the afterglow of their work, Aria enjoying moreover as now she felt complete.

"Did you like that...?" She remained motionless, her head just resting on his chest, basking in the feeling of his love and the seed she felt eject from within her. To Daniel, he could tell she liked it, "maybe we should get Lola and Light in on this..." he added.

Aria lifter her head, confused a little, but the idea would make for an interesting act. Aria shook her head pushing that idea out of her head, feeling that it was wrong, couldn't she just have him. She was the one for him and he was willing to get other's to join. She let out a sigh, knowing that he probably wouldn't do it as he was trustworthy… at least that what she held in her head… he was probably just teasing her as a joke…

The End


End file.
